


The kidnapping

by Warna



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Missing Persons, Missing in Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warna/pseuds/Warna
Summary: A mission goes bad, and Jesper goes missing
Relationships: Jesper Fahey & Inej Ghafa, Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey, Kaz Brekker/Jesper Fahey
Kudos: 14





	The kidnapping

The mission had not gone according to plan, and now Kaz and Inej were being chased by the guards. They were heavily outnumbered and did not have a clear escape plan except that of Jesper providing cover fire. Kaz had hoped it wouldn’t come to this and that this could be an easy and discrete heist, but now that it all went to shit, he was happy it was Jesper who was providing cover. After so many years of working together, Kaz still found himself impressed by how talented Jesper was with a gun, watching their pursuers fall one after the other, until the ones left standing seemed to decide it wasn’t worth risking their lives for this chase.

Kaz and Inej reached the meeting point, which was a secret underground bunker. Waylan was already there, since his job was to make sure the others could get back in by opening the door from the inside. Nina and Matthias arrived a few minutes later, flushed and tired from running, but otherwise safe. Now all that was needed was for Jesper to arrive, and they could count the mission as a success.  
In the first minutes, they regarded Jesper’s tardiness as simply part of the way Jesper operated - by being late to everything. After 20 minutes, Kaz noticed that Inej started biting her fingernails while looking insistently at the door. A few minutes later, Wylan rose from his seat and started pacing around the room. Too much time had passed. There was no reason for Jesper to be this late. He was the closest one to the bunker, having taken his position on top of one of the tall buildings in the neighbourhood. He should have made it back before everyone else. So where was he?

“Something’s wrong” said Inej, still looking at the door “I can feel it”  
“He should be here by now… do you think something happened to him?” Wylan asked, a look of deep worry on his face. Kaz knew Wylan had feelings for Jesper, just as he knew Jesper had feelings for Wylan. Nothing had happened between them yet, but the tension was so palpable you could cut it with a knife.  
“We’ll give him 10 more minutes, and then we’ll go out to look for him.” Kaz said. He knew that it was always risky to send someone alone into a mission. But he had no other choice. Someone had to stay back to open the door, and everyone else was paired up. Plus, he needed Jesper up on that roof, which was also confirmed by how he saved their asses at the end of the mission. Kaz knew they wouldn’t be standing here if Jesper hadn’t provided cover, but guilt still stabbed at him, and he had a bad feeling about his shooter’s absence.

They waited 10 minutes, and still no sign of Jesper. Kaz and Inej went out, leaving the other 3 behind in the bunker. No reason for all of them to get caught in case the guards were looking for them in this area. The streets were quiet, and they took the route Jesper would have taken if he had come back from his sniper spot. They saw nothing and no one on the way, and ended up on the roof of the building Jesper was stationed on. The second they stepped on the roof, Kaz knew that his bad feeling was right. Jesper’s gun and knives were laying on the ground, right next to a pool of blood.  
“No...” he heard Inej say as she laid eyes on the scene.  
“Those sons of bitches took him” Kaz replied, still looking at the blood. He could feel his own blood start to boil in his veins. Jesper was his shooter, his friend, his brother, and the thought of him being injured and captured made him angrier than he’d anticipated.  
“We have to get back” Kaz said “We have to make a plan to find him”.

***

Jesper thought the mission had gone quite well, up until the moment everything went to shit. But that didn’t bother him - after all, he lived for the thrill of fights, and shooting was his expertise. He started shooting at the guys following Kaz and Inej, and he was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone on the roof anymore until it was too late. He felt a sharp pain in this right thigh, and his knees buckled as he fell to the ground. “What the fuck” he thought to himself, as he turned around and saw 5 men with their guns pointed at him.

“I would put that down if I were you” one of the men said, gesturing towards Jesper’s gun “Otherwise the next bullet will hit a bit higher”.  
“Ah” thought Jesper “That explains the pain in my leg. Great”. Jesper didn’t like being shot particularly much. It was always such a pain to fix gunshot wounds.  
“Ok mister authority” Jesper answered “Don’t really feel like taking any more bullets”  
Jesper made a show of putting his gun down. He knew how good he was, but even he couldn’t shoot 5 people before one of them had a chance to fire at least one shot.  
“Perfect” the main guy answered “This may end up going smoother than we’d anticipated. Grab him boys.”

Than they’d anticipated? Jesper was starting to feel the effects of the blood loss, but he couldn’t attribute the sinking feeling in his chest to that alone. This was planned. They had planned to find him. They had created the agitation on the streets to give him incentive to shoot to protect his crew, so they could find his location. Fuck.

He saw two of the guys approaching. He couldn’t go with them. Not like this, especially not when he knew this was a set-up. As they got closer, he drew the two knives he had stashed in his boots and lunged at them. It was desperate, and he was weak from blood loss, but he couldn’t just allow them to take him - not without a fight. One of his knives met one of the attacker’s thighs, while the second met the other one’s calf. They both let out screams of pain, but before they could retaliate, Jesper heard a shot being fired, and felt the bullet hit his shoulder. “Fuck” he thought, as he fell to the ground, the world going black around him.

***

“What do you mean they took him? No one knew he was there!” Wylan almost yelled in desperation at hearing the news.  
“I think it was a set-up” Kaz answered, causing all 4 of his crewmates to turn to him in bewilderment. “I think they caused just confusion on the streets so that Jesper would be forced to shoot and reveal his location”  
“But why? Why Jesper?” asked Inej  
“He was the only one who was alone… easiest target” Kaz answered quietly, guilt eating him from the inside.  
No one said anything. They had all been worried about sending him alone, but they all figured he would be out of sight and safe.  
“We have to find him. And we can’t keep staying here” Kaz said  
“Why not?” Wylan asked  
“In case they get to him before we do” Matthias said in a sad voice

***

Jesper woke on a cold floor, in a dark room. His hands were tied behind his back, and he had a chain on his injured leg, which continued to a bolt in the wall. “Oh, I’m properly screwed” he thought to himself. His shoulder and leg hurt from where he had gotten shot, but not as much as he would have expected. They must have a grisha healer working for them. And he must be worth more to them alive than dead. “What an honor” he thought with a sigh.  
He gave the chains a tug, without much hope of managing to actually break them. With his hands tied before him back, he couldn’t even use his powers to weaken them. He was royally fucked, that’s what he was.

He spun around when heard the door to the room open. Pekka Rollins walked through the door, followed by 2 men.

“Well, fancy meeting you here!” Jesper said, with what he hoped sounded like nonchalance “Now if you would be so kind as to remove my shackles, I’ll be out of your way in no time”  
“Always the charmer mr. Fahey, but I’m afraid that’s not how today is going to go” Rollins replied coldly.  
“Well then, how is it going to go?” Jesper asked, putting on a brave face  
“You will tell me where Brekker is hiding, and maybe I’ll let you walk away”  
“Maybe? What is the alternative?”  
“The alternative is that I will give you to my Shu friends, and they can decide what they want to do with you.

A cold shiver ran down Jesper’s spine. “I see” he replied, still holding onto his brave face. “And if I don’t tell you where Kaz is?”  
“These gentlemen here will make sure that you do” Rollins said, pointing to the men behind him.  
“Ah” Jesper managed to say, and after a short second continued with “Well then, I guess they’d better get to work, cause I have no intention of betraying Kaz”  
“So that’s how you want to play it. Sacrifice yourself for someone who does not care about you more than he would care for a dog, and would never do the same thing for you” Rollins sneered.  
“I guess we all have to get our thrills from somewhere” Jesper answered with a smirk.  
“You’re a brave boy, mr. Fahey, and you had the potential to become someone, if only you would have kept better company”  
“Good company is never much fun”

Rollins looked at him with what looked like genuine disappointment, but then only gave a shake of the head and left the room, closing the door behind him. The two men started walking towards Jesper, clenching their fists. This was going to be a long night.

***

It took the crew almost 2 days to find the location where they were keeping Jesper and form a plan for breaking in. It was not a subtle operation either, cause they didn’t feel like they had a lot of time left to get to their friend. Waylan created a distraction in the form of an explosion outside the house, and Nina put all the soldiers coming out of the house to sleep, with Matthias knocking out the ones that Nina didn’t get in time.

Kaz and Inej ran into the building and down into the basement, where they knew Jesper was being held. They burst through the door and stopped dead in their tracks. Jesper was laying on his back on the ground, hands tied behind his back in what looked like an uncomfortable position, his leg shackled to the floor. He was unconscious, and covered in so much blood that Kaz couldn’t even tell what wound was the most serious one. And Rollins was standing next to him, gun pointed at Jesper’s head.

“I must say I’m surprised Brekker” Rollins said “I didn’t think you had it in you to care enough for someone to work this hard to save them”  
“There are many things you don’t know about me” Kaz answered, anger seeping into his voice “Now let him go”  
“And what are you going to offer me instead? Mr. Fahey has proven to be quite entertaining for my guards, and I wouldn’t want them to feel like they’re losing their favourite toy” Rollins said with a smirk, and gave Jesper a soft kick in his ribs. Jesper let out a small groan, but didn’t wake up.  
“You monster!” yelled Inej “Jesper is not a toy for them to play with, and if you don’t let him go we will make you regret the day you were born”

At that moment, Nina stepped out from behind the door and made Rollins’ heart stop beating. Inej moved fast, and pushed Rollins’ guy away from Jesper just as it went off, the bullet hitting the wall.

“Kill him” Kaz said to Nina, as we went and kneeled down next to Jesper. This man had already hurt 2 of his brothers, he was not going to give him to chance to hurt anyone else anymore.  
“Come on buddy, time to wake up” he said as he lightly tapped his shoulder.  
Jesper’s eyes opened slowly, and he looked up at Kaz but couldn’t seem to be able to focus  
“Kaz?” he said after a too-long second  
“Yes, we’re here and we’ll get you home”  
“Huh” Jesper said “That’s something I didn’t see coming” and started fading away again  
“Jesper, you need to stay awake” Kaz said “ tell me where you’re hurt”  
Jesper opened his eyes again, and thought for a second. “Gunshot wounds in shoulder and thigh. Broken ribs. Bruises…”  
Kaz could see the toll this was taking on Jesper, but could also feel the his blood boiling at hearing about his wounds  
“We’ll fix it. You’ll be as good as new” Kaz said reassuringly  
“You’d better” Jesper answered, eyes starting to close “I’m too pretty to be dead”

Kaz let out a small laugh, and with the help of Matthias broke Jesper’s chains and brought him back home.


End file.
